narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Clan
The Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) is one of the two noble clans of Konohagakure, and is also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Official List of Uchiha Clan Leaders Abilities The Uchiha are famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possess an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation. As such they have created several and use this nature transformation more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique is the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members are not recognized as adults by the rest of the clan until they can successfully use this technique. The Uchiha are also highly known for their mastery of ninja tools. They themselves invented many shuriken move sets which required the use of thin metal wires, one example being the Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades technique. They are apparently also somewhat skilled in barrier ninjutsu, having created the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment which, still holding to their natural affinity for fire, created a barrier that burned whatever came in contact with it. The Uchiha clan are most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colours" of chakra, allowing them to analyze and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with ocular genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favorable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi in one-on-one combat. Among the techniques granted by the Sharingan, the Izanagi and Izanami are deemed to be forbidden, due to their effect of rendering the user blind in exchange for creating genjutsu capable of escaping death or trapping the opponent without failure. Though the clan is feared for their Sharingan, the eyes have also been transplanted into various characters outside the clan. Madara and Izuna were the first two Uchiha to awaken an advanced form of the Sharingan known as the Mangekyō Sharingan, which can be activated by the pain of losing close friends or family members. However, frequent use of the Mangekyō Sharingan deteriorates the user's eyesight and results in blindness. Only by taking the eyes of a sibling can one's vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Trivia *Uchiha is another way of pronouncing , which is the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire jutsu users. *Most of the clan members tend to wear a black high-collared shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. *Attire-wise, the Uchiha have always favoured high-collared outfits with their clan's symbol proudly emblazoned on the back. Over the generations, their attire has changed with their attire initially consisting of a dark coloured mantle along with pants, which later became simple shirts and pants, all the while retaining the high collar. *Most of the powerful techniques exclusively used by the Uchiha (Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Izanagi, Izanami and Kotoamatsukami) are named after Shintō deities from the Japanese creation myth.. *The Uchiha clan is destined to a life of revenge against their hated enemies, the Senju Clan and Konohagakure. However there are exceptions. * The clan has various places affiliated with them: ** A senbei shop that is famous throughout the village. ** A shrine as well as a secret meeting place under said shrine that is located in Konohagakure. ** A river which runs through their compound. ** A supply base in Sora-ku. ** A hideout. ** A village that is loosely affiliated with the Uchiha Clan of Konohagkure and is owned by the Harugakure's branch of the Uchiha Clan. Category:Clans